


Luhan X Reader

by MusicET



Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicET/pseuds/MusicET
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are dating Luhan from EXO, but as you continue dating you start getting hates and threats from EXO-L. What will you do? Give up? Continue with the pain? Read to find out.<br/>Reader is 19. Ages from Xiumin – Sehun. The youngest is 21 and oldest is 25. Other Characters that pop up are around 20 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luhan X Reader

~3rd person P.O.V~

You and Luhan were a couple, you were childhood friends too. You attended college with Luhan and the rest of EXO. You were great friends with everyone on campus, well, except for the EXO fan-girls.  
You got hates and you ignored them as much as you could, but it wasn’t easy since they were extremely hurtful.  
Even at school there would be hate mail and evil glares and threats.  
Finally, one day, at school, you didn’t have any of the boys in this lesson, so the girls threatened you, “You’d better break up with Luhan you slut!” “He’s dating you from pity!” “We’ll make your family suffer for this!” “We’ll hurt everyone you know unless you break you with him!” and many other comments, and you couldn’t take it anymore, you wanted it all to end, “Fine! I’ll break up with Luhan!” and you stormed out.  
Finally, after school, the EXO member and Luhan were all outside waiting for you, you were standing at the center of the school when you stopped, making everyone stop, “What wrong (y/n)?” D.O asked. “I have to tell you something Luhan.” “What is it (y/n)?” Luhan asked. “I-I’m breaking up with you.” You said blinking back the tears. “W-What?” “I, (y/f/n) (y/l/n), am breaking up with Kim Lu Han. Everyone presented here is witness.” You said with all the energy that you could muster. Gasp and whisper was passed around, Luhan looked so broken, “P-Please tell me y-you’re j-joking.” “I’m serious, we aren’t meant to be. I’m sorry.” EXO looked shocked, “You’re joking right (y/n).” Suho said. “What happened to make you like this?” Sehun asked. “Did anyone force you to say this?” Kris asked. “No, I’m really sorry Suho oppa. Baekhyun oppa. Chanyeol oppa. D.O oppa. Kai oppa. Sehun oppa. Xiumin oppa. Kris oppa. Lay oppa. Chen oppa. Tao oppa. I’m really sorry, Luhan oppa.” You said, turning to leave, a hand grabbed your’s. “(y/n), please. Don’t leave me.” Luhan said.  
Tears ran down his face, you didn’t look back no matter what. “I’m really sorry.” You said without looking back, you pulled away and ran to EXO’s house.  
You guys lived together, you ran up the stairs as fast as possible and grabbed all your things shoving them all in your suitcase. You were almost finished when running and shouting raided in from downstairs, it followed to up the stairs, you finished and you jumped out the window onto the tree with your suitcase in hand. You quickly got down and ran away, you ran to an apartment near your school, but far enough so the boys wouldn’t find you. You knew you’d have to face them soon but, you didn’t want to be the reason of why EXO was losing fans so, you, just had to. If it makes people happy, then you’d do it, making me people happy meant more to you than your own happiness.

~The Next Day~

You woke up and did your normal routine. You walked to school and music blasted out your headphones, you suddenly felt a hand on your shoulder, you looked back seeing EXO and Luhan with puffy red eyes, it broke you to see him so sad, but you forced yourself to look away and you yanked your head away from them. But you were yanked back by Kris, “(Y/n), I know what you said yesterday, you never meant it. So, please, just tell us what’s wrong. Is it the fans? Who is forcing you?” “No one is forcing me to say this.” You answered. “Then, look into Luhan hyung’s eyes and say that you no longer have feelings for him. And that’s it’s truly over.” Tao said. “Fine.” You looked into Luhan’s eyes, it hurt but you said it with a cold emotionless look on your face, “I, (y/n) (l/n), do not, and I repeat, do not have any feelings left for Kim Lu Han. And, nor did I ever care about EXO. Happy.” You said looking at them with a cold emotionless look. And walked of, you walked really fast and to school you ran to the girl’s bathroom. You cried so much, “I can’t believe I did that to him. I broke his heart even worse now. I hate myself so much right now.” Tears rolled down your face, you opened your bag and grabbed out your emergency razor, pulled your sleeves up and you slid your wrist a few times, ‘one for breaking his heart’, ‘one of being selfish’, ‘one for living in this world’, ‘one for not being good enough’ and ‘one for being stupid to believe in love’, and you carved some words into your wrist and arm ‘WORTHLESS’, ‘UGLY’, ‘SELFISH’ and ‘STUPID’. You washed the blood, cleaned your face, pulled down your sleeves and walked out the bathroom. You walked to class and sat at your seat which was all the way at the back next to the window. Then EXO walked into class, ‘Sh*t, I forgot they’re in my class and in every class too.’ They all looked broken and really hurt, ‘I guess my words really hurt them. And when they’re hurt they’ll grow to hate me and that’s what I want, if they hate me they won’t remember me.’ They then sat at their usual seats which was around you.

~After School~

When school ended you ran outta class and quickly sped to your apartment, you didn’t bother looking back to even make sure that anyone was following you. When you got to your apartment you took out your keys and unlocked the door. You walked to your room dropping your bag on the floor and getting changed out of your uniform.

http://www.polyvore.com/street dance/set?id=88264617

You threw on a black hoodie to cover your cuts. You called your friend ‘Youngmin & Kwangmin’ from Boyfriend. They were your childhood friends and you could tell them anything. They were like your older brothers, but, truthfully they were your blood sworn brothers.

Your Convo  
You: Youngmin oppa?  
Youngmin: Yes, this is Youngmin speaking. How may I help you?  
You: Hey, it’s me (y/n).  
Kwangmin: (Y/N)!!  
You: Yes, it’s me. I was wondering if we could catch up. I need so major help.  
Youngmin: Sure, let’s meet up at our usual place.  
You: Thanks guys. I’ll see you in 10.  
Youngmin & Kwangmin: No problem. You too.  
End Convo

You walked to your usual place to meet with the boys. You were 5 minutes early so you climbed up the tree and saw on the branch listening to music, and without noticing you started to sing along with the song.

~EXO P.O.V~

‘I couldn’t believe (y/n). There must be a misunderstanding. But, the way she said it to our faces, she had such an emotionless and cold expression on. I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw her like that. Doesn’t she know how much that hurt us and how much we care about her?’ All of EXO thought. ‘Why (y/n), what did I do to make you hate me and mad at me so much that you broke up with me and with that kind of expression?’ Luhan thought. EXO sat in silence together, the longest they’ve ever been. Finally, it clicked in everyone’s mind apart from Luhan. ‘It’s the fans. The fan girls. EXO-L!!’ they all thought. ‘They must’ve threatened her so she’d break up with Luhan.’

~Kwangmin & Youngmin P.O.V~

We got ready, said goodbye to the boys and telling them that we’ll be with (y/n) and call us if they needed anything and walked to our usual place to meet with (y/n), which was the place where we first met. It was next to a Pink and White Cherry Blossom Tree on top of a hill, the place where you three dropped a drop of blood onto the tree and said your vows to take care of each other forever, not matter the hardship, you’ll help each other through.

*Flashback to when they were 10 years old and (y/n) was 9*

We were always mistaken when we were young, it was upsetting that we couldn’t be told apart, that we would get mistaken for each other. Can’t they understand that we’re two different people? All we want is for someone to understand us, to be able to tell us apart. We finally snapped and ran away, we ran to a cherry blossom tree. We sat at the tree trunk, and we cried, tears ran down our faces. We also heard a soft sobbing voice, we looked up to see a girl about 1-2 years younger than us, and she heard also us crying too. “Why are you crying?” Youngmin asked. She looked up and we saw a handprint on her face, “My uncle hit me. Why are you two crying?” She answered/ asked. “We keep getting mistaken for each other.” Kwangmin said. “Why can’t they tell who’s who?” Youngmin said. “Why did you get hit?” We both asked. “He said it’s my fault that my parents died and hit me.” She answered. “I understand what it’s like to be mistaken for each other. I have an older twin brother, when we were younger we would get mistaken as each other too. But, that was a long time ago.” “What do you mean?” Kwangmin asked. “He passed away along with my parents.” “Oh, we’re sorry.” “It’s okay. Besides, there’s a way to tell you two apart, I just have to know your names.” “I’m Kwangmin Jo, the younger one. And my brother Youngmin Jo, the older one.” Kwangmin said. “Well, I’m (y/n) (l/n). Anyways, Kwangmin’s bottom lip is a bit thicker than Youngmin’s no offence. And Youngmin’s eye is a bit lighter than Kwangmin’s eye. Your personality is different, Youngmin is more demanding and dominated than Kwangmin. Like the pitcher.” “H-How did you know?” “Your voice is different, Youngmin’s voice is more of a rapper’s voice while Kwangmin’s is more of a singer’s voice. If you two try hard enough you’ll make it as a k-pop artist.” Just when we about to say something we heard someone calling our names. “You guys better get going. If we’re lucky we’ll meet again in the future. Maybe I’ll see you guys if you become famous.” And she took off running. We stood there in shock, ‘How did someone we just met today, for less than 1-2 hours know so much about us. We’ll definitely meet again in the future. We’ll become famous and meet you once again, (y/n) (l/n). We promise.’ and we ran to our parents.  
And that was a promise we kept.

*Skip 6-7 years*

We kept our promise, we became famous and now we were in a famous k-pop boy band. Tonight is the night where we’ll mention (y/n).

~Interview~

“Tonight we’re going to be talking about your inspirations of why you wanted to become famous.” Said the host. “We’ll started with Youngmin & Kwangmin. So why did you two decide to become K-pop artists?” “When we were young, we met a girl and she inspired us to become a k-pop artist. We were confused for each other a lot and it upset us a lot. When one day we snapped and ran off, we ran to a cherry blossom tree, we met her there.” Youngmin said. “We knew each other for less than 1-2 hours but she could already tell us apart. She knew our personality and everything. She told us that if we tried hard enough we’ll make it as k-pop artists. She knew that I had a voice of a rapper and that Kwangmin had a voice of a singer. So we became famous for her. To finally see her again. To meet her again to thank her. And her name was (y/n) (l/n).” Kwangmin said. “So (f/n) (l/n) if you see this we want to say thank you for everything you’ve done for us. And if we ever meet again, we’d like to meet up again to catch up and see if things have improved for you. And if it hasn’t we’ll help you like you’ve helped us.” We said. And the fans and members ‘awww’ed. And the rest of the interview went on like that.

~The Next Day~

Walking around in disguises we walked to the cherry blossom tree, and we saw a girl with long (h/c), and (e/c), sitting on a branch of the cherry blossom tree. We ran to the tree, “(Y/N) (L/N)!!” we shouted, she turned and saw us. Shocked to see us but still she jumped off the branch and we tackled her into a hug. We caught up with each other and remained close as always, even until now.  
Then one day, we finally blood sworn on the cherry blossom tree, on top of the hill.

~Back to the Present~

We were at the tree and we heard singing, from the tree and looked up seeing (y/n) on a branch with her headphones on and singing ‘Wedding Dress’ by Taeyang, but the English Cover by J. Reyez & Tommy C. We knew the song because (y/n) kept begging us to listen to it. When she finished we clapped, shocking her and she fell of the branch and we caught her before she hit ground. “Thank god! Thank you! But never do that again. I could off died. Not that it matters.” She said, but the last sentence quietly so wouldn’t hear, but we did. “What was that?” Kwangmin asked angrily. “Uh, nothing. But, there’s something I wanted to tell you. I- I broke up with Luhan.” She said, almost crying “W-what? You two were such a good couple.” Youngmin said. “It’s the EXO-L isn’t it?” Kwangmin said. She nod as tears streamed down her face. “It just isn’t only that. I-I cut, I couldn’t help it.” She said. It broke our hearts to see our dongsaeng like this. “Show us the cuts.” We said sternly. She slowly and hesitantly showed us the cuts, she cut 5 times, and another 5 had something written on it ‘WORTHLESS’, ‘UGLY’, ‘SELFISH’ and ‘STUPID’. “Why, why would you do this to yourself? Don’t you understand that you’re not the only that’s hurting. Don’t you know that maybe one day you’ll cut a vein and die?” We exclaimed, but what shocked us what she said next, “DON’T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?! DON’T YOU THINK THAT WHAT I WANT?!” “W-What?” said a lot of voice behind us. We looked behind and saw, EXO.

~EXO P.O.V~

“Why, why would you do this to yourself? Don’t you understand that you’re not the only that’s hurting. Don’t you know that maybe one day you’ll cut a vein and die?” Exclaimed two voices from behind we looked to see Youngmin and Kwangmin from Boyfriend and (y/n), but what shocked us was what (y/n), “DON’T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?! DON’T YOU THINK THAT WHAT I WANT?!” “W-What?” we asked. They snapped their heads and saw us, (y/n) had tears running down her face. Kwangmin and Youngmin looked upset and broken, we looked and saw new cuts on (y/n)’s arms and wrist, she had cuts and carvings on them, the words on her arms broke us. (Y/n) snapped out of her daze and tried to take of running, but was pinned down by Luhan/me. “How could you do this (y/n)? What is the matter? What’s the problem?!” Luhan/ I shouted. “The problem is EXO-L.” said Kris. “I should’ve known.” Luhan/ I whispered softly. (Y/n) continued to struggle under Luhan’s/ me and his/ my grip.

~Y/N P.O.V~

“(Y/n), don’t you understand, we don’t care if we get hates. We want you and Luhan hyung to be happy. So what if we lose a couple of fans, what matters is your’s and Luhan hyung’s happiness.” Baekhyun oppa said seriously. “Luhan hyung really loves you. We love you. It broke all of us to see you looking at us with an emotionless and cold look on your face when you told us that you love him.” Lay oppa said. “(Y/n), you have to think about your own happiness as well. Not just other people’s happiness.” Kwangmin oppa said. And Luhan finally got off of me. “(Y/n), why didn’t you tell me about the hates and EXO-L.?” Luhan asked, angry yet sternly. “I didn’t want you guys to lose fans because of me, so I thought that if the fans are happy, I’ll do. Even if the cost is my own happiness. Besides, you could always find another girl to replace me anyways.” I answered. “That’s never going to happen (y/n).” Sehun said. “Why? I’m just like every ordinary girl out there! There are girls out there better than me, prettier than me! So why?! What’s so special about me!?” I exclaimed, as tears started to stream down my face. “Why do you chose me above all the other girls? I’m not beautiful! I’m not perfect! I cut! I have depression! I should just go and die in a ho- -” I exclaimed but was cut off as Luhan slammed his lips against mine. I yelped out of surprised, I wanted to pull away but Luhan grabbed onto my wrist with a strong grip that I couldn’t break free and then I felt Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Kai push me closer to Luhan and I knew I had no escape so I kissed back and when I had to pull back for air, they wouldn’t let me so I was started to feel a bit light headed they finally let me breath, I took in a big breath of air. “Sorry.” Baekhyun said sheeplessly as he saw me glare at him and the other 2 boys. “(Y/n), never say that. You’re not like every ordinary girl there are in the world. You’re special, you’re a lot better. The truth is, is that Sa Rang Hae Yo (y/n).” Luhan said, shocking me. “Y-you w-what?” “I love you.” “Please, don’t play with my heart. I know that you’re just dating me out of pity, so please, don’t say you love me if you don’t mean it. Don’t play with my heart. Please.” I begged. “Why would you think that Luhan hyung is messing with your heart? What did EXO-L say to you?” Chen asked serious. “They told me, as I quote ‘“You’d better break up with Luhan you slut!” “He’s dating you from pity!” “We’ll make your family suffer for this!” “We’ll hurt everyone you know unless you break you with him!”’ And I obviously don’t want the people I love and care about hurt so I broke up with him. I had to say those things to you guys for you all to hate me. But, that didn’t work. That just made you guys sad and come after me. You guys figured me out.” I said. “(Y/n), we’ll always figure you out. You’re our best friend. You’re our little sister. But, if you marry Luhan, you’ll be our big sister.” D.O said, making you turn red as well as Luhan. “T-That’s a bit far D.O.” Luhan said. “(Y/n), you have to know, all these boys care about you. You have to, even for once in your life, you have to put your happiness before others. You need to think that if you aren't happy, then what about the people that care about you feel. They’ll feel sad that you aren’t happy. So for once in…” Youngmin and Kwangmin said. “Put your happiness before everyone else’s.” Everyone said, along with other voices, looking around you saw the rest of Boyfriend, Big Bang, VIXX, Super Junior, SHINee, 2AM, 2PM, BTS, B.A.P, B1A4, Block B, BTOB, C-Clown, CNBLUE, GOT7, Infinite, MBLAQ, NU’EST, TVXQ and U-KISS. “W-What are you all doing here?” You asked, obviously shocked. “We were called here by Xiumin.” Minwoo answered. “How, he doesn’t have your number, and I have my cell phone with m-” I cut myself of. “He took of you when you were being kissed by Luhan.” Taemin said. “But, what they said is true. How do you think we’d feel if you were sad?” Shindong said. “A way of saying, what would you do if you saw us sad. You’d want to help us, and we’d want to do the same as well. “U-Know said. “You’re right.” I said. “So now, there’s something Luhan hyung wants to ask you (y/n).” Tao said. “Okay.” I answered as I looked over to Luhan. Luhan got on one knee, “(Y/n), all the times we’ve been together, all the times that you’ve help me and the members. I want to thank you very much. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, forever. I promise not to hurt you like all the boys have. So (y/n) (l/n), will you marry me?” Luhan asked as he took out a ring with a diamond in the middle, and held it up to my ring finger, as he slipped it on. Everyone around us chanted ‘Say Yes! Say Yes! Say Yes!’ over and over again. “Yes.” I breathed out. And I tackled him into a hug and kissed him as everyone around us two cheered in happiness as well as ‘awww’ed at us. But little did we know, paparazzi’s have caught our little moment, from when I first saw Youngmin and Kwangmin again. And they caught all our conversation about the fans & proposal and everything, every little detail.  
That Night with all the Boys & other K-pop Boy Bands

~3rd person P.O.V~

You were all watching T.V, when you flipped to the news channel it showed your conversation and Luhan’s proposal, telling the world that Luhan and you were now engaged. Some congratulated you guys, some were angry, some were jealous, some were neutral, some didn’t really care and some supported you guys. Your families found out and your family gave Luhan a strong warning, that if he ever hurt you he’d be dead. But other than that, you families just wanted you to get married soon and so that your parents could have grand-kids. You planned the wedding would be outdoors, near a beach, one month from now. So it’d be on the 5th of the August, on a Sunday. All the boys agreed to come and that they’d all sing a song dedicating it to you guys for your wedding which you were both thankful for.

~The Wedding~

You were nervous, but you looked beautiful. You wore a long white beautiful dress, you had white heels, and you let your hair out as they flowed to your mid back. You have a white veil on along with a diamond necklace and pair of earrings. You had (b/f/n) as your Maid in Honour in a light blue-ish dress, and your other friends who were your maids as well were dress similar to her. They all wore blue-ish typed dress. They calmed you down from your nerves.

~With Luhan~

Luhan was so nervous and scared. The boys all tried calming him down. He wore a white tuxedo with a white tie. And his friends were all trying to calm him down, his best man was his best friend, Xiumin. The other boys from EXO were there to support him. They calmed his nerves as best as they could.

~Outside~

Boyfriend, Big Bang, VIXX, Super Junior, SHINee, 2AM, 2PM, BTS, B.A.P, B1A4, Block B, BTOB, C-Clown, CNBLUE, GOT7, Infinite, MBLAQ, NU’EST, TVXQ and U-KISS were all outside waiting outside with your families, friends and the Music Industry CEO’s as well as some paparazzi’s and reporters.

~Ceremony Time~

It was finally time for the ceremony, Luhan stood in front waiting for you. Your father walked with you down the aisle. To Luhan, you looked like an Angel as well as everyone else. Music started to play as you walked down the aisle, Luhan was their smiling at you. The priest started talking about everything needed, then finally he said, “Do you Kim Lu Han, take (y/n) (l/n) to be your lawful wife?” “Yes, a million times yes.” Luhan answered. “And do you, (y/n) (l/n), take Kim Lu Han to be your lawful husband?” “Yes, a million times yes.” You answered. “Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” The priest said and you shared a loving, long, passionate kiss. Everyone either cheered or clapped. Then Boyfriend, Big Bang, VIXX, Super Junior, SHINee, 2AM, 2PM, BTS, B.A.P, B1A4, Block B, BTOB, C-Clown, CNBLUE, GOT7, Infinite, MBLAQ, NU;EST, TVXQ and U-KISS each band went up and performed a song for your wedding.

~The Party~

At the party you cut the cake, poured the wine, danced, sung and threw the bouquet, and your best friend caught the bouquet. And it seemed that Tao and her have been hanging around each other for quite a while and the two have been getting a bit too close. And once again every band went up to perform once again, but they sang more cheerful songs or their top hit songs either group songs or their individual songs. And at the end, EXO with Luhan went up as a group and sang a song to you. They sang ‘Angel’, ‘X.O.X.O’, ‘Lucky’, ‘Don’t Go’, ‘3.6.5’, ‘Heart Attack’, ‘Peter Pan’ and ‘Baby’.

“Angel”

[Romanized:]

[Baekhyun] Machi amugeotdo moreuneun airo geureoke  
Dashi taeeonan sungan gachi  
[Suho] Jamshi kkumilkkabwa han beon deo nun gamatda tteo boni  
Yeokshi neomu ganjeolhaetdeon ne ape gidohadeut seo isseo

[D.O] yeah, dan han beonman ne yeopeseo  
Bareul matchwo georeo bogopa han beon,  
Ttak han beon manyo

[All] Neoui sesangeuro [D.O] yeah, yeorin barameul tago, yeah  
[All] Ne gyeoteuro [Suho] eodieseo wannyago  
[Baekhyun] Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo  
[All] Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon  
[D.O] Eodideun cheongugilteni

[Baekhyun] Mikael boda neon naege nunbusin jonjae Gamhi  
[Baekhyun/Suho] nuga neoreul geoyeokhae naega yongseoreul an hae  
[D.O] Eden geu gose bareul deurin taechoui geu cheoreom maeil  
[Suho] Neo hanaman hyanghamyeo maeumeuro mideumyeo

[Baekhyun] Aju jageun geoshirado neol himdeulge haji motage  
Hangsang jikigo shipeo I’m eternally love

[All] Neoui suhojaro [Suho] jeo geosen barameul makgo  
[All] Ne pyeoneuro [Baekhyun] modu da deungeul dollyeodo  
[Suho] Hime gyeoun eoneu nal ne nunmureul dakka jul  
[All] Geureon han saram doel su itdamyeon  
[Baekhyun] Eodideun cheongugilteni

[D.O] Neol saranghage dwaebeorin nan ije deo isang  
Doragal goshi eobseoyo nalgaereul geodwogasyeotjyo (oh no)  
[Baekhyun] Yeongwonhan sarmeul irheotdaedo haengbokhan iyu  
[Baekhyun/D.O] Naui yeongwon ijen geudaeinikka [Baekhyun/Suho] eternally love

[All] Neoui sesangeuro [Baekhyun] yeorin barameul tago, yeah  
[All] Ne gyeoteuro [Suho] eodieseo wannyago, from you  
[D.O] Haemarkge mutneun [Suho] oh [D.O] nege bimirira malhaesseo, oh  
[All] Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon  
[D.O] Eodideun cheongugilteni

 

"XOXO (Kisses & Hugs)"

[Romanized:]

XOXO XOXO XOXO yeah

Salmyeosi immatchun xneun kiss  
Donggeurake aneun oneun hug  
Hoksi beolsseo algo isseulkka oh

Haruharu mollae sseun pyeonji  
Geureoke kkeuteumage jeogeotji  
Geuraebwatja jun jeok eobtjiman ah~

Geurae yosae neon eottae byeoril eobseosseo  
Cham ppeonhan maldeulman meorissogeul seuchyeo  
Sasil nae mameun gipeo deeper than the sea  
Kkok hago sipdeon mal geugeon be with me

Saenggakhada jamdeulmyeon (nae kkumsok)  
Pareul beollyeo ttatteutan (nae pumsok)  
Neoreul XOXO pume ana XOXO  
Jomajoma ganjeolhan (geumankeum)  
Nege daheul deutan (geu immatchum)  
Neoreul XOXO maeil kkume XOXO

Give me XOXO L.O.V.E  
You’re my XOXO L.O.V.E

Nawa isseul ttae neon pyeonanhae  
Sido ttaedo eobsi jangnanhae  
Hayan useum useul ttaemada ah~

Geureon ne maeumeun yes or no  
Naege saineul jwo x or o  
Jaemieobseo gidarineun geon yeah

Han beon yonggi nae jeonhaejwoya halji  
Tubakhan songeulssi bukkeureoun pyeonji  
I ne geuljaro malhagin manhi bujokhae  
Namjadapge haengdongeul boilge

Saenggakhada jamdeulmyeon (nae kkumsok)  
Pareul beollyeo ttatteutan (nae pumsok)  
Neoreul XOXO pume ana XOXO  
Jomajoma ganjeolhan (geumankeum)  
Nege daheul deutan (geu immatchum)  
Neoreul XOXO maeil kkume XOXO

Neoreul wonhae xo naegen ojik neo  
Naegen ojik neo nae naegen ojik neo  
Neoreul wihan xo nareul badajwo  
Nareul badajwo na nareul badajwo

Nuni busyeo nae ape banjjeum gamgin  
Sarangseureon ne nuneul bichun dallim  
Malhaejullae kkok ige sijagirago like whoa, let’s go

Baby every night  
Saenggakhada jamdeulmyeon (nae kkumsok)  
Pareul beollyeo ttatteutan (nae pumsok)  
Neoreul XOXO pume ana XOXO  
Jomajoma ganjeolhan (geumankeum)  
Nege daheul deutan (geu immatchum)  
Neoreul XOXO maeil kkume XOXO

Give me XOXO L.O.V.E  
You’re my XOXO L.O.V.E  
Yeah baby, oh~ XOXO oh~ duriseo, oh yeah~

 

"Lucky"

 

[Romanized:]

Gateun narae taeeonaseo gateun eoneoro mareul haeseo  
Cham haenguniya, cham dahaengiya  
Sesange dangyeonhan geon eobseo

Gwaenchanheun oseul ibeotdeon nal  
Geureoke neoreul mannatdeon geon lucky  
Na chakhage saraseo geurae

Neoui ireumeul bureugo neoui soneul jabado doeneun na  
Buseojineun haessareun naman bichuna  
Na ireoke haengbokhaedo dwae?  
Naui ireumeul bureugo naui eokkaee gidae oneun neo  
Jeo haneurui haessareun neoman bichuna  
Neo geureoke nunbusyeodo dwae?  
So lucky, my love so lucky to have you  
So lucky to be your love, i am hmm

Gateun saekkkareul johahago  
Gateun yeonghwareul johahaneun geol lucky  
Unmyeong gateun sarangin geoya

Neoui ireumeul bureugo neoui soneul jabado doeneun na  
Buseojineun haessareun naman bichuna  
Na ireoke haengbokhaedo dwae?  
Naui ireumeul bureugo naui eokkaee gidae oneun neo  
Jeo haneurui haessareun neoman bichuna  
Neo geureoke nunbusyeodo dwae?  
So lucky, my love

Sajin sogui hwanhan misowa neowa naui hwansangui johwa  
I think i’m a lucky guy  
Neomu joha urin jigeum kkumsogui donghwa  
Oh my god! Jeil deutgi joheun pop-pop  
Geunyeo moksorin nal nogyeo like ice cream  
Geu moseup machi geurim

Naui cheoeumi neoraseo i norae juingongi neoraseo  
Na ireoke utjanha neoman boragu  
Neo jigeum naman bogo inni?  
Naege kkumi tto saenggyeosseo deo meotjin namjaga doegesseo  
Nal boneun ne du nuneun geu mueotboda  
Nal dasi ttwige mandeunikka  
So lucky, my love so lucky to have you  
So lucky to be your love, I am hmm~

 

"Don't Go"

[Romanized:]

Jogeuman nalgaetjit neol hyanghan ikkeullim naege ttaraora sonjitan geot gataseo  
Aejeolhan nunbitgwa mueonui iyagi gaseume hoeoriga morachideon geunal bam

Omyohan geudaeui moseube neogseul noko hanappunin yeonghoneul ppaetgigo  
Geudaeui momjise wanjeonhi chwihaeseo sum swineun geotjocha ijeobeorin nainde  
Walcheucheoreom sappunhi anja nuneul ttel su eobseo siseoni jayeonseure georeummada neol ttaragajanha

Nal annaehaejwo  
Yeah geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajwo  
Oh, sesangui kkeuchirado dwittaragal teni  
Budi nae siyaeseo beoseonaji marajwo achimi wado sarajiji marajwo oh  
Kkumeul kkuneun georeum geudaen namanui areumdaun nabi

Oh, woo-hoo-hoo oh yeah- woo-hoo-hoo yeah woo-hoo-hoo

Eodiseo wanneunji eodiro ganeunji chinjeolhi yeogikkaji majungeul wajun neo  
Gapareun oreumak kkakkajin jeolbyeokdo geokjeongma mueotdo duryeoul geosi eobseuni

Neoneun ppomnae uahan jatae  
O! Nan myeot beonigo banhago  
Sarangeun ireoke nado moreuge  
Yegodo eobsi bulsie chajawa  
Walcheucheoreom sappunhi anja nuneul ttel su eobseo siseoni jayeonseure georeummada neol ttaragajanha oh no

Nal annaehaejwo  
Yeah geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajwo  
Oh, sesangui kkeuchirado dwittaragal teni  
Budi nae siyaeseo beoseonaji marajwo achimi wado sarajiji marajwo oh  
Kkumeul kkuneun georeum geudaen namanui areumdaun nabi

Natseon goseul hemaenda haedo gireul irheobeorindaedo nuguboda soljikhan naui mameul ttareulgeoya  
Joyonghi nune ttuineun momjit ganghago budeureoun nunbit  
Geobuhal su eomneun nanikka yeah

Nal deryeogajwo  
Yeah geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajwo  
Oh, sesangui kkeuchirado ttaragalge oh no  
Nae siyaeseo beoseonaji marajwo achimi wado sarajiji marajwo oh  
Jogeumahan sonjit naui gaseumen hoeoriga chinda  
Woo-hoo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo, woo-hoo-hoo

 

"3.6.5"

[Romanized:]

Se beon kkajin budichyeo bwa yeoseot beonjjeum uljirado  
Daseot beon deo igyeonaemyeon kkeuchi boigi sijakhae  
Jogeuphage dallil surok jungyohan geol nochil ppunya  
Nege jom deo siganeul jwo sumeul goreul su itge hae

Neul gateun goseseo tteooneun taeyangcheoreom

3-6-5 nan maeil achim jamdeun neol kkaeumyeo harul sijakhae  
3-6-5 1bun 1choui teumdo eobseul mankeum hamkke hal geoya  
Oh oh oh oh- 3-6-5 ne soneul japgo  
Oh oh oh oh- 3-6-5 nochi anheulge

Sori naeeo se beon utgo yeoseot gogui norael deureo  
Daseot sigan jago namyeon da byeolgeo anin ge doel geoya

Nan neoreul jikineun jeo bichui gisacheoreom

3-6-5 neoui apeseo ojik neoreul iyuro geomeul hwidulleo  
3-6-5 machi neol wihae taeeonan geot gateun maeireul salge  
Oh oh oh oh- 3-6-5 eotteon apeumdo  
Oh oh oh oh- 3-6-5 neol bikkyeogage

Neol siheomhal unmyeongdeuri nunmureul bureul ttae  
Eonjerado nan gijeokcheoreom ne ape natanalge

3-6-5 neoui dwieseo jeoldae neoreul wihan maeireul salge  
3-6-5 machi neol wihae taeeonan geot gateun harul chaeumyeo  
Oh oh oh oh- 3-6-5 eotteon apeumdo  
Oh oh oh oh- 3-6-5 neol bikkyeogage  
3-6-5 neoreul jikilge

 

"Heart Attack"

 

[Romanized:]

Nuni meoreo cheoeumbuteo eotteon bitto musaekke hal banjjagim neoneun ganghan flashlight  
Ajikkkaji neoui moseup girigiri choreuseureumhan jansangeuro nama flash back  
Gin miro sogeul georeosseo neol darmeun hwanyeong sairo  
Son daheul deutan ne moseup heogonge soneul jeoeumyeo

Meorissoge dama dun dan hananeun only you  
Kkok hyeonsil gateun hwansange nan michyeoganeun jung  
Oh no no anigetji jinjja neon anigetji  
Mam jomajoma jorimyeonseo dagaganeun sungan

Sungan heart attack i siganui kkeut  
Nal apdohaneun sesang gajang hwangholhan neukkimui heart attack  
I sumi meojeodo joheul mankeum neon gakkawo

Heart attack gidarimui kkeut  
Teojil geot gatdeon nae simjangeul joyonghi umkyeojwin goyoham  
I sumi meojeodo joheul mankeum pyeonghwarowo jigeum

Ireokedo nunbusin i sarajigo amugeotdo ttokgatjiga anhasseo rago  
Tto gonggideureun jeongchedoego gudeobeoryeo sumeul swil su jocha eobseosseo rago  
Neoege mareul georeosseo deullineunji moreujiman  
Geu moksorie nolla neon dwidorabogin haetjiman

Chojeom heundeullineun nun naegen jungyohan jilmun  
Eojjeomyeon na jasindo ajik mitgi himdeun deut  
Oh no no anigetji jinjja neon anigetji  
Geu jogeumahan ne eolguri sone danneun sungan

Sungan heart attack i siganui kkeut  
Nal apdohaneun sesang gajang hwangholhan neukkimui heart attack  
I sumi meojeodo joheul mankeum neon gakkawo

Heart attack gidarimui kkeut  
Teojil geot gatdeon nae simjangeul joyonghi umkyeojwin goyoham  
I sumi meojeodo joheul mankeum pyeonghwarowo jigeum

Mideodo doegenni kkumiramyeon  
Na ireoke apeuji anheul geoya  
Hayake bitnaneun neoreul ango  
Idaero modeun ge meomchundamyeon

Sungan heart attack i siganui kkeut  
Nal apdohaneun sesang gajang hwangholhan neukkimui heart attack  
I sumi meojeodo joheul mankeum neon gakkawo

Heart attack gidarimui kkeut  
Teojil geot gatdeon nae simjangeul joyonghi umkyeojwin goyoham  
I sumi meojeodo joheul mankeum pyeonghwarowo jigeum

 

"Peter Pan"

 

[Romanized:]

Nalgeun ilgijang meonjireul teoreonae mundeuk pyeolchin got geu sogen haemarkge  
Nega isseo ajik neon geudaero yeogi namaisseo  
Itgo jinaetdeon geurimi tteoolla jageun tteollimi nae mome saemsosa  
Jom seogeulpeugin hae geuttaero doragal su eomneun ge

Neol chajaganda chueogi bonaen tingkeobel ttaranaseotdeon neverland  
Geu gose naega neowa barabomyeo utgo isseo  
Nan yeongwonhan neoui piteopaen. Geu sigane meomchun ne namja  
Seotuljiman neomu saranghaetdeon naui neoege danyeoga

Neol manhi goerophyeotdeon jitgujeun akdang modu mullichyeojun gieogi saengsaenghae  
Geu sunganbuteo neoui mameul eotgo nanun kiseukkaji  
Nae mameun hangsang gureum tago naratji  
Neoneun wendi sinderellaboda yeppeotji  
Gaseum ttwige mandeun dan han saram neol neukkinikka du nuni bitna

Neol chajaganda chueogi bonaen tingkeobel ttaranaseotdeon neverland  
Geu gose naega neowa barabomyeo utgo isseo  
Nan yeongwonhan neoui piteopaen. Geu sigane meomchun ne namja  
Seotuljiman neomu saranghaetdeon naui neoege danyeoga

(Hamkkehaetjiman japgo sipjiman son naemiljiman oh!  
Neon meoreojyeo ga tteonaji ma geuttae naega itjanha yeogi oh! Eodi isseulkka)

Bunhongbit gamdoneun eolgul gureum wireul geotneun gibun baby boo! Nae gaseumi dugeungeoryeotdeon geurim gatdeon you!  
Geuttae neoui nuneun salmyeosi useojwotdeon geotcheoreom jigeumdo nae maeumui han kyeone yeollin changmune nega narawajundamyeon

Nae donghwa sok dama non neol yeojeonhi maemdoneun sweety girl!  
Ajikdo tteollyeo gaseum hankyeon neo eomneun igoseun oeroun seom  
Nae gieok sok jeogeo non neol jiwojiji annneun pretty girl!  
Ajikdo seolleyeo gaseum hankyeon neo eomneun igoseun

Sigyeui taeyeop doneun sai eolmana dallajyeosseulkka  
Neol sseonaeryeogan majimak han jangeul neomgyeotjiman deo  
Ilgeonael yonggiga anna seulpeun geureun jiwonael geoya  
Uri yaegin kkeuchi anil geoya.  
Dasi mannabol tenikka

 

"Baby"

 

[Romanized:]

Naega nungama gidohan i sungani  
Geudae ein mameul anajulge cheoncheonhi  
Oneuri hanbeonui chance na naeditneun cheot georeum

Yaksok halge jal halgeoya  
Gidaemankeum na yeoksi haengbokhage  
Uri dul manui kkum geu cheot georeum

Nae nuni wae iri nunbusyeo hage dwae  
Simjangi wae iri michin deut ttwige hae  
Sum gappa ojiman naegen neomu sojunghae itjima

Maen cheoeum ne kkum, ne mal, geu nunmulboda jinhan  
Tto cheongugui nektaboda dalkomhaetdeon  
Yes, you are my baby baby baby, baby baby baby

Yaksokhae na meomchuji anheulge  
Geudaeman bomyeo

Naega nun gama gidohan i sungani  
Geu eolmana son kkobawatdeon geu narinji  
Oneuri hanbeonui chance na naeditneun cheot georeum

Swipji anheul geoya ara  
Tteoreojin siganmankeum meoreojyeoseo  
Natseon geu eolgul nal seulpeuge hae

Nae nuni wae iri nunbusyeo hage dwae  
Simjangi wae iri michin deut ttwige hae  
Sum gappa ojiman naegen neomu sojunghae itjima

Maen cheoeum ne kkum, ne mal, geu singgeureopdeon yeoreum  
Tto cheongugui namjjok boda challanhaetdeon  
Yes, you are my baby baby baby, baby baby baby

Yaksokhae na meomchuji anheulge  
Geudaeman bomyeo

Neomu babo gatdaneun geol nado jal ara  
Neo bakke moreuge doen ireon naega natseoreo  
Jigeum naeditneun cheot georeumeul  
Ttara girl, please come closer  
Naui cheongugin geudaeman barabol su itge

Maen cheoeum ne kkum, ne mal, geu nunmulboda jinhan  
Tto cheongugui nektaboda dalkomhaetdeon  
Yes, you are my baby baby baby, baby baby baby

Gaseum gipsugi ppajyeosseo  
Neomani jeonburangeol, cheongugirangeol  
Baby baby baby, baby baby baby

Yaksokhae geudaedo naman bomyeo  
Naman saranghae

 

You felt like crying tears of happiness, and when they walked of stage you tackled them into a hug and kissed Luhan. And you also went up on stage. “Today, is my special day. And since my wonderful Luhan and his group has sang me songs, as well as my friends from the other groups have. I would like to dedicate these 5 songs to my friends and Luhan. For helping me when I couldn’t move on. They help me to where I am now. Without them, I may have already kill myself. So this is my thank you to you guys.” You said and everyone clapped. You nod at the DJ and he nod back at you and started to play the song. 

The first song was ‘Ice Flower, by Ailee’ and the second song was an English song, ‘Everytime we touch, by Cascada’ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4G6QDNC4jPs, the third song was ‘Heart Attack by Demi Lovato’ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AByfaYcOm4A , the fourth song was ‘Angel of Darkness by The Cab’ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvaIgq5j2Q8 and the finally song was ‘Eternal Snow’ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvaIgq5j2Q8. Everyone clapped and Luhan tackled you into a hug this time and kissed you. And the party ended at the stroke of Midnight.

~5 years later~

You were still happily married to Luhan and you had twin baby boys that were now 3. You stayed in contacted with the boys and they would come and visit you guys often too. You’d still see Boyfriend, Big Bang, VIXX, Super Junior, SHINee, 2AM, 2PM, BTS, B.A.P, B1A4, Block B, BTOB, C-Clown, CNBLUE, GOT7, Infinite, MBLAQ, NU’EST, TVXQ, U-KISS and EXO often and every one of them has gotten marriage in the last 5 years. You guys were first and the others started to meet with the girl they met at the wedding and now, your best friend was happily married with Tao and she was current pregnant with a 6 month old baby. You are having your Anniversary soon as well as the reunite that’s on your anniversary too.

 

 

The End


End file.
